


Ridiculous

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [90]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 10:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Bruce has a little fun in the bedroom.





	Ridiculous

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: Prompt: Bruce is actually a lot more in touch with child side than anyone realizes (Like how he was during ragnarok). And things are get frisky in the bedroom and he's making his way "downstairs" when he just stops to blow rasberries on Nat's stomach. Just plain ol' fluff. (Might be ooc, but I just really want to see this happen.)

Natasha was doing dishes when Bruce snuck up behind her and grabbed her around the middle. Well she knew he was there the whole time, but decided to let him have his fun. 

“What are you doing?” she asked and giggled as he trailed kisses down her neck. 

“Nothing,” he said and slid his hands under her shirt, his warm fingers making her skin tingle. “Come upstairs with me.”

“I’m kinda in the middle of something,” she teased, flicking some water into his face over her shoulder. 

“Looks important,” 

He pinched her side and she squirmed, but continued to finish the dishes. 

“Very, can’t wait,” she said and he pulled her back flush against him. 

He nibbled on her earlobe as she slowly and deliberately finished the last of the dishes. She swallowed the moan that threatened to bubble out of her throat. Bruce was getting frustrated she could tell, but she was having far too much fin teasing to do anything about it. The second she put the last dish in the drying rack, he spun her around and cover her mouth with his before she could form a thought. 

Natasha closed her eyes and sank into the feeling of his lips and tongue moving over hers, his hands sliding up her side, slowly hiking her shirt up as he went. 

She only pulled away to catch her breath, running her fingers through his hair. He ducked his head to suck softly on the skin of her collar bone. She let out a soft moan when he bit down on her shoulder. His hands moved down to cup her ass and lifted her onto the edge of the counter. Natasha tightened her thighs around his waist and tugged impatiently at the t-shirt he was wearing. 

He lifted his head and chuckled softly, leaning forward to kiss her again and again. 

“Take me upstairs,” she instructed breathily, holding onto his shoulders as he lifted her from the counter. 

She felt his muscles flex as he carried her up to their bedroom, but his hold never faltered. Sometimes she forgot how strong he was under the soft exterior and it only served to turn her on more. 

He dropped her on the bed once he reached their room and crawled up her body. Natasha bit her lips as she watched him slide her shirt up over her breasts and hold it there while he kissed his way up her sternum. 

She moved her foot up his calf and pushed at his jeans with her toes. 

“You’re a little overdressed,” she said, propping herself up on her elbows to eye him with a raised eyebrow.

He smirked up at her. “So are you.” 

Natasha fell sat up and pulled her shirt over her head. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of her legging and she lifted her hips. He pulled them off, tossing them somewhere over his shoulder. He grabbed the backs of her knees and pulled her closer. 

She laid back and he settled between her legs, leaning in to kiss her soundly before moving lower. He kissed his way down her body, going painfully slow for her liking. He stopped over her belly button, his fingers brushing against her sides. She moved her hips to get him moving again, but he just looked up at her with a wicked smile over his lips. 

Before she could even comment on the look he pressed his lips to her stomach and blew a raspberry. For a moment Natasha just laid there frozen and then she felt him giggle against her stomach. She laughed and fell back against the bed. 

“You’re ridiculous.” 

“I’m sorry,” he said, still laughing. “I couldn’t resist.” 

Natasha just laughed and shook her head. 

“Did I ruin the mood?” He asked, plating with the waist of her panties. 

“Absolutely not,” she said, moving her hips again. “Please continue.” 

He smirked and blew another raspberry before ducking his headed lower. 


End file.
